Avenging Riders
by robert32514
Summary: Fans of the creation of Shotaro Ishinomori find themselves in another world, familiar though it may be. Granted the powers of Kamen Rider Kabuto and Gatack, they must fight for a world not their own, until they can find a way home. But when all is said and done, will they want to?
1. Chapter 1

**Avenging Riders**

 **Ch. 1 A new world**

 **I do not own The Avengers or Kamen Riders**

 **Marvel Studios, Disney, Toei, and**

 **the family of Shotaro Ishinomori do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Authors Note: This is something I have put off for well over a year because of not knowing where I want it to go. Now I do, and I hope I do well for this story.**

 **Ch. 1 A new world**

 **August 8th, 2008**

 **San Antonio, Texas**

 **San Japan Culture and Anime Convention**

"Did you enjoy the convention?" a young adult male asked his several years younger counterpart, with an amused smile on his face. John Gibbons, elder brother to Ben Gibbons, with short trimmed brown hair, hazel eyes, and a lean build, at the tender age of 21, was just finishing his 3rd Comic Convention run, yet this would be the first convention visit for his 17 year old brother Benjamin.

Ben was a good kid with much the same color hair as his older brother, though his was much longer all around. John always joked that it was almost time for his kid brother to get a hair cut, to which the younger Gibbons would always argue that he didn't need one. His eyes were a dark Olive Green while he had a more bulky body tone with only an amount of 7% body fat.

Whereas John stood at a height of 6'1, Ben stood at 5'11. Both were handsome young men, but John had a rough countenance about him from years of hard toiling since he worked as a mechanic in a Motorcycle shop. Ben was in his Junior year in Highschool, and so still had time to decide where he wanted to be later in life, career wise.

Both were wearing their Kamen Rider costumes respectively, having dressed as Kamen Rider Kabuto and Gatack, and just walking around the inside of the convention and having fun. They were among the thousands whom were suited up in the many costumes of not just anime, but comics, Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, and more. They had spent several hours within the Convention when John felt it was time to call it a day.

John had removed his Kabuto helmet and was just starting to remove the rest of the false armor and began placing them in his Minivan when he asked his younger brother the question. Ben, removing the helmet, and setting it down next to Johns, smiled with a somewhat sweaty face, "It was awesome, bro."

John chuckled as he removed the remaining fake armor pieces and only just unsnapped both the Kabuto Zector and belt from his waist when he looked to his brother doing the same, "So, what will it be for lunch?"

"Tacos!" came Bens enthusiactic reply as he had finished removing the fake armor, belt, and Gatack Zecter, and set them beside Johns own.

"I could go for some tacos myself." John agreed as he and Ben then removed their boots and finally the leather suits, showing the clothes they wore underneath. Both wore their individual surfer shorts, with John wearing a white beater while Ben wore a white T-shirt. Slipping on their individual sneakers, they closed the back of the minivan and got in their respective positions within the van, with John as the designated driver.

Getting behind the wheel of the van with Ben sitting in the passenger seat, John pulled out of the Convention. Driving for only a few minutes and managing to make it to a four way lane, John stopped before a red light. Ben was flicking through his music playlists on his MP3 player when the lights turned green. Barely casting a glance at Ben as his head was swaying to whatever music he was listening to through his head phones, John smiled as he pulled ahead within the four-lane when his life and that of his brothers, changed in a sudden flash of bright light, and then there was darkness.

His eyes opened, his vision blurring, as all he could see was a ceiling with lights as they passed him by overhead. He felt pain unlike he had ever felt, his whole body felt as if it was on fire.

"Ben..." he cried out in a hoarse voice. "Ben..." It was then he noticed that the tone of his voice was deep, as if his ears were covered. The face of a woman with a head of brunette hair came into his field of view, though his vision was barely blurry.

"You have to relax sir, you look as if you were in an accident." the woman said, as she looked at him with worry.

"Whe-...Where's my brother?" he demanded.

"The young man with you?"

Though he could feel his hands and feet, he also couldn't help but feel as they refused to move, "Where's my brother? Where am I? What have you done to me and my brother?"

"Sir, you have to calm down."

"Ben...Benjamin..." John hollered to the best of his vocal capabilities.

"John..." a weak, young, voice called back from somewhere over his head.

Struggle as he might, he could not move as he hollered and screamed when he felt a sharp pain in his right arm, and then he began to feel light headed as he figured he was just drugged. "Ben..."

"JJJooooohhhhnnnnnn..." came the softening voice of his brother when darkness overtook him once more.

There were flashes of images in his eyes as he recalled the last events of his and Bens life when he watched as if in slow motion as a big grill from a diesel truck collided with his minivan, hitting the passenger side, and then his whole world being engulfed in flames before the white light entered his vision, followed shortly by the darkness.

With a gasp, John awoke. As awareness came back to him, he noticed that he was now in what could be construed as a recovery room, though one of which he was unfamiliar with. The windows to the room was alight with the light of day, though hidden by cheap blinds. He turned his head, gazing upon a metallic door. As he began to sit up, he noticed that both of his were wrists restrained by metal, police issued, handcuffs, that were attached to the bed, of which he laid on, side bars.

"What the hell?" he cried out in confusion as he tried and failed to yank his wrists from the cuffs. He tried to free himself for several more minutes when the door to his room opened.

An African American male, maybe in his late 60's with the average height of 6'1, maybe 6'2, with a dark trench coat and an black eyepatch over his left eye. He could barely make out a bit of facial scarring under the patch that was not hidden by said patch.

In his right hand, was his black wallet, which he automatically recognized, "John S. Gibbons, of San Antonio, Texas. 23 years of age, and not much else to go on." the man said.

"Where am I? Where's Ben? What have you done to my brother?" the now scared Gibbons demanded through clenched teeth.

"Ben, he's in the next room over, he's fine."

"Really?" John replied harshly with sarcasm.

"That's right, as for where you are, that's classified. And as for who I am, my name is Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD."

John thought for a moment as if he was supposed to know that name, but try as he might, the idea that he knew of this man and the name SHIELD, totally alluded him. "Wait, you said, 23? That's impossible, I'm 21."

"Tell me, what year was it last, that you know of?"

"It's supposed to be August 8th, 2008." John replied, confused as to why he was asked the question.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but it's actually July 5th, 2010. You and your brother were sent almost two years into the future. And if I had to hazard a guess, you're not from our world." Fury said.

"No, that's not possible. I know what year it is. It's 2008. Ben and I was just about to get a bite to eat when...when..." he tried to remembered the vision when the man known as Director Fury spoke, interrupting him.

"When you somehow were dropped off here, the both of you. Both you and the one I am assuming is your brother from what my medical experts can agree on, arrived via a white light, falling from several feet within the air, inside of the Infirmary. You and your kid brother were unconscious, bloody with minor blood loss, torn clothing, bits of glass in both of your faces, arms, and chests. But for some reason, and this one is a real kicker, that belt-like device on your waist saved you. Your brother has one just like it as it saved him as well."

"Belt-like device?" John queried with a raised eye, forcing the Director to nudge his good eye and head towards Johns waist. Looking down, John noticed and gazed upon the belt on his waist. "What the fu..." Johns eyes widened

"That's what our Medical Experts were baffled about as well. They couldn't remove the devices from either of you. But what they could estimate, the belts were emitting some form of unknown healing energy, the glass within your skin were forcefully ejected, and your wounds healing over, only to leave minor traces of wet blood and even bloodier, yet still torn, clothing."

"No way." John said as he recognized the belt wrapped around his waist.

"By your expression, I take it you know what the belt is."

"The Rider belt?"

"Excuse me?"

"But, how?"

"What is a Rider belt, Mr. Gibbons?" Fury demanded.

"Did you notice a set of red and blue mechanical beetle-like objects on or around Ben and I when you found us?" John asked, his head jerking up to gaze at the Director.

"No, neither I nor anyone within my team came across any mechanical beetles. Now, I assume they have something to do with those belts?"

Lowering his head to think, Johns mind began to go over what he knew so far, he wasn't in Texas, the man before him known as Fury claims he and his brother just appeared as if by magic and speak as if he had researched and found that they ceased to exist within this world, suggesting they were from another Earth, and every time he tried to figure out how he knew the name of Nick Fury and SHIELD, the knowledge would escape him, no matter how much he tried to figure things out. It was as if someone and or something, was able to remove that information from his brain.

"I'm not sure how much of a right I have to speak regarding something that for all intents and purposes, should not exist." John mumbled.

"And why is that?" Fury asked, glaring at the young man who had the good grace to keep his head down and not look the man in the eye.

"Because they shouldn't." John snapped out. "These belts should not exist. They were created for story telling purposes, of fictional Super Heroes made from one of the greatest minds of Japanese fantasy fiction. From Super Sentai, to Metal Hero, to Kamen Rider, all were just fantasy young adult and children Super Hero shows created to give people the need to believe in heroes." John stopped to catch his breath before continuing, "Whatever power has been bestowed upon myself and my brother, I don't believe I have the right to speak about it because I'm not entirely sure that this is real, and because I have the feeling that I would be dishonoring the creator behind those shows."

"Kamen Rider, you mean Masked Rider?"

"That was the American version before returning to its original name when the Heisei Era was about to begin. Two times, American television distributors tried to use Japans Kamen Rider shows for itself alongside the Metal Hero series which was slightly successful, but they all failed with the Super Sentai, alias the Power Rangers being the number one Japan based show to succeed here in the US. As it is, I've said too much. Now, I want to see my brother."

"In a minute, there's still something I don't understand, if what all you said is true, then how is it that you have come by these Rider belts? What exactly happened that made you and your little brother enter our dimension looking like you've been through a blender?" Seeing as how the 23 year old refused to look him in the eye, the Director pushed even harder, "You know, this would be a lot easier if you just told me what I want to know. I can make all of your little troubles go away, Mr. Gibbons, if you just come clean."

"I told you..." John growled out, now getting angry as he raised his head.

"That you don't know. I make it my specialty to know when someone is not being forthcoming with me, Mr. Gibbons, and you are. You ever see lions at the zoo...?"

His head snapping to attention, Johns eyes widened as if he had heard this phrase before, "Did you just quote...?" he was just going to say something when that bit of knowledge was suddenly removed from his mind, causing him no small amount of pain. He tried to grasp his head as he suddenly forgot what it was he was supposed to remember, his upper body falling back as he hollered at no one in particular.

"I take it you've heard this phrase before?" Fury asked as he straightened up.

"Yes, but now I can't remember where. It's as if someone or something just wiped it from my mind."

Fury didn't like this. He'd have to talk to his people to see if there was a resident telepath capable enough to wipe things from others mind. "Then I suppose I'll have to cut to the chase, you tell me everything, and I promise you, you'll not only see your brother, but I will do everything in my power to help you. The way you act, I know you love your brother very much, after all, a brothers love, is a brothers love. That's a bond I wish many had in this worlds day and age."

John seeing he had no other choice but to speak, sighed in defeat as he replied, "Here's my proposal to go with your deal, no attempting to mimic Kamen Rider and Super Sentai powers. Those powers are dangerous as is. Only when those destined for those powers, may they be used, and that's only if fate allows it." at that, a red object flew through the window of his room, leaving a small hole in the glass as it flew, causing Fury to quickly draw a weapon from his side holster, John to flinch and attempt to escape the flying glass when the object stopped and hovered before John.

John heard the familiar tell tell wings before he saw it as he opened his eyes and lowered his arms, his hands displayed as he gasped, "Kabuto Zecter?"

 **In the Meanwhile**

Ben Gibbons had come to as his stomach grumbled. The whole room seemed to be spinning as he grasped both his head and his stomach, "Oh, I don't feel so good."

"I'm sorry to hear that." an unknown voice spoke.

"Huh?" Ben gasped as he looked at the source of the voice. He winced as he grasped both side of his head, "Any way you can make the room stop spinning?"

He wanted to curl in on himself as the man chuckled, "Fraid not. You're just going to have to bare with it for another moment or two. As for your stomach, I think there's something I can do about that."

Taking a chance once he felt like the world was no longer moving, Ben chanced a peak as his eyes settled on a white man in a MIB suit, looking like he stood at just 5'8, maybe 5'9, balding, with dark brown eyes and balding dark brown hair.

"You look familiar! Have we met before?" Ben asked as he began to sit up in his bed with the spinning in his head receding.

"Can't say that we have." the guy said as he smiled softly and walked closer to him, holding his right hand out to Ben, "I'm Agent Phil Coulson, of SHIELD."

"SHIELD?" Ben replied, "I know that...that..."

"Ben?"

The young mans eyes were darting back and forth as he tried to think of where he had ever heard of SHIELD, but his memory regarding remembering things was beginning to allude him, "Why can't I remember..."

"You've heard of SHIELD before?"

"I feel as if I'm supposed to have, but the memory is gone, like it wasn't even there."

'That's not good. Gong to have to speak to Fury, find out what he wants to do, in the meantime...', the Agent thought to himself, "Have you by any chance heard of SHIELD in passing?"

"I...I don't...know." the young adult answered. Looking back into Phils' eyes, he asked, "Why can't I remember? Phil, what's happening to me?"

The Agent squinted as he really looked at the boy for a moment, his gut saying that the boy was being honest, and he liked to say that he could always trust his gut, that it never let him, so he relaxed his expression, "I don't know Ben, maybe it has something to do with that belt."

"Belt, what belt?"

With a nudge of his head, Agent Coulson looked down, making Ben lower his head as his eyes then widened in shock as he gazed upon a familiar object wrapped around his waist. His hands flew to the Zecter belt as he gasped, "The Zecter Riders belt." Looking back at the Agent, he asked, "But how?"

"When you came to us, you and your older brother were in pretty bad shape. Those belts appeared and suddenly, you began to heal at an accelerated pace. They have both been with you and he since you've arrived."

Running his hands over the familiar metal colored belt, Ben smiled, "Dude, awesome." But then he began to think, then looked back at Phil, "But how is this possible? These things aren't supposed to exist except as costume props."

"Costume props?" Coulson queried as he pulled up a chair. "Tell me about them." And so he did. Phil Coulson got a kick out of the fact that the boy, scratch that, the young man was a fan of Japanese Super Hero series, one of three, that still continued and evolved where he and his older brother had come from. Ben spoke reverently of the creator of the series and the respect he deserved when it came to coming up with fictional heroes who not only battled monsters, but rogue elements within their own ranks concerning 'Dark Riders'. He even expressed his own worries on how he hoped that the information that he had revealed was not to be replicated as in the wrong hands, a Riders power as well as a Metal Hero and Super Sentai powers, could be extremely dangerous.

"Trust me Mr. Gibbons, no one will be attempting to re-create or replicate a Riders power, you have my word."

"Promise?"

"Scouts honor." the man said as he raised a hand and demonstrated his knowledge regarding the Boy Scouts hand sign.

At that moment, a blue object busted through the glass window, causing Phil to reach for his service weapon while Ben covered himself with his arms, when his ears heard the familiar buzz of a familiar beetle-like object as he slowly brought his arms down and gazed upon the blue Stag Beetle Zecter Drive with awe. "Stag Beetle." Ben whispered in amazeent as he held out an open palm, letting the object slowly lower into his hands, "Sweet."

"You know what this thing is?" Coulson asked, his service weapon out and pointed downward.

"Stag Beetle." Ben answered as he raised the thing to eye level. A big grin adorning his face.

 **A few days later**

After being reunited, the brothers took a day or two to being by themselves and going over everything they knew. Both were glad to see each other and know the other was alright as they were constantly monitored by the cameras in every room except the bathroom.

Both were well fed and clothed, given a place for themselves where they could breath and think about their current situation. John and Ben were given plaid, a lot of plaid shirts, white T-shirts, jeans, and boots as well as belts for their pants. Both were also given SHIELD issued cell phones and watches.

It was as the third day since they were reunited had passed when their solitude was interrupted by a woman in a tight blue SHIELD suit with a service weapon on her right hip, long, dark brown hair tied up in a bun in the back, with blue eyes, and a stern gaze. Both were just going over what they suspected about the Zecters Beetles they were allowed to keep when she walked in and stopped before them, "John and Benjamin Gibbons?"

"Uhhh, yeah." John replied.

"Agent Maria Hill, the both of you are to come with me."

"What for?" John asked as he stood and motioned for Ben to remain sitting.

"You don't get to ask questions. Just do as I say."

"Now listen lady, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but nobody issues my kid brother and I around like we're soldiers. You got that?" John said as he stepped into her personal space, and got eye level with her, "We are not soldiers. We may have been given special tools to help make our lives a bit easier, but we are not and never will be, soldiers. Now you can take that broom stick out of your ass and address my brother and I appropriately, or you can just fuck off."

With that, John sat down in the chair in front of his brother and the table that separated them. Maria had a look of complete shock on her face, not believing that someone had just spoken to her like that. She was used to giving orders, and those orders being followed, and she had to admit, it was both scary and quite humbling at the same time.

She took a moment to compose herself as she had a moment to think before she tried again, "John and Benjamin Gibbons?"

"Yes!" John replied dryly, making Ben snicker, though he hid it behind a soda can.

"I just want to apologize and ask that you follow me, please." she replied respectfully.

"Ben?" John queried.

"I'm game." he answered with a shrug.

Looking back at the Agent, John said, "Sure, we'll be glad to go with you, Agent Hill." he smiled in a mocking tone, making Hill glare before she schooled her features, turn and begin walking away.

John looked to his brother and nudged his head to follow, making Ben nod as he too got up to follow.

"Please, bring your friends as well." she called out as she opened the door to their room.

For the next few months, John and Ben trained in the usage of their new powers, showing much of the armors capabilities while holding back on the advancement of what their armors could do, such as when John secretly learned he could summon the other insect Zecters: Drake, a drive that resembled a dragonfly, Sasword, a drive that looked like a scorpion, and finally a Bee, a drive that looked more wasp than a bee. John suspected that either by themselves, or even together, the Zecters would make him very powerful and thus only spoke of them with both Fury and Coulson. For reasons he kept to himself, he felt Agent Hill could not be trusted as she was someone that was most likely to talk rather than keep quiet.

The brothers were put through the wringer during their physical training. It was extensive since neither were much in the way of being fighters at the beginning, knowing only basic fighting skills to survive a small brawl, and nothing more. Hill corrected this by putting them through a beginners course and let their training take off from there. As promised, the brothers were able to live independently, but train when needed. Their powers and abilities were under the heaviest, strict, need to know, files that were guarded by the latest in computer firewalls.

In time, the brothers mastered their Rider powers before both Fury and Coulson, even going so far as to introduce Agent Clint Barton and Agent Romanoff to them. Barton aided in the chance to help hone their long distance fighting skills, while Romanoff taught them how to get up close and personal, and to make their marks count when it comes to scoring direct hits in the most sensitive areas of the human body.

All five SHIELD representatives had been impressed with the Kabuto and Gatack armors when they each saw them the first time, and how the suits evolved when necessary to enhance agility, speed, and strength, as well as power. As far as they were concerned, Tony Stark had nothing on them as their armor was faster to deploy and much more powerful than his own.

It would not be until May 12th 2012, that those picked by the SHIELD Director for the Avengers Initiative, including the brothers, would be revealed, and within those next two days when the Riders would be revealed to world, standing beside the Avengers in the battle for New York.

 **This is the first of many Kamen Rider/Avengers chapters to come, so stay tuned. Stay positive, and I will see you later. Until next time.**


	2. Not an update

**Not an Update**

 **Authors note: Wandering Frog, or guest, or whomever you are, your idol remarks, ends here. Come morning, I will be reporting you to the appropriate authorities as I am already reporting you . I have your review, as I also have your handle name that you have used. You have just incriminated yourself, and once the Federal Authorities within the Cyber Division find out not just whom you are, but where you are, your time of freedom, will be at an end. I intend to be rid of you once and for all, and my handle cleansed of your filthy garbage. This is your one and final warning, do not continue to piss me off any further as I will seek to find you and make sure you never touch another computer ever again.**


End file.
